In My Eyes
by Mah-Xien
Summary: A little something I've thought up after the Repliforce incident and before the Eurasia incident. XAlia. R & R!


Mai: I'm back with an iron fist! And my inspiration came back, so if maybe if he's around...reading this...and he knows that he's my inspiration of sorts or whatever, actually more than that...I don't care.  
  
Iris: Okay...I think the author is reading too much X/Alia stories...and also, hmm...she wants to thank Krystle Mae Labio for her patronage of her stories.  
  
Mai: Yeah, and also, congratulations on your great presentations. I really appreciate a good computer literate when it comes to Powerpoint. And a lot of thanks to Rogue Hunter for the continuous reviewing. Classic Cowboy, I like that X/Alia story of yours. That gave me a good heartburn!  
  
Iris: I think I have to say that Mai doesn't own Mega Man X or the characters. None of the characters mentioned are hers. Maybe there is someone new...but that may come from some other folks...Whatever. It is in X's POV this time.  
  
~~  
  
IN MY SLEEP  
  
By: Mai a.k.a. Blast_Hornet  
  
~~  
  
There are only a handful of people nowadays - including us reploids - that really value and preserve life. They risk this special gift for things that meant so little. And to tell everyone the truth, I am doing the same thing, only for a different purpose. I risk my life destroying class-A Mavericks everyday because I don't want these people losing their lives.  
  
I am a class-B Maverick Hunter, and my name is Mega Man X. I was said to be Dr. Light's last and latest creation. Yes, the Dr. Light who is the father of all reploids. And yes, the Dr. Light who created the robot prototypes Mega Man, Proto Man and much more, a hundred years back.  
  
Okay, enough about me. Let's talk a bit about the Maverick Hunters. They had been my family since...since the day I was reactivated. It is a huge organization that deals with Mavericks (it tells by the name) and it consists mostly of reploids like myself. I used to be just a laboratory reploid for Dr. Cain, until the time came that I was dispatched to stop the revolt made by the Mavericks.  
  
As many have heard and learned, I hate to fight, but I have to, if I want the humans and reploids to live in peace. It is something that keeps me stable enough to go out on different missions with Zero.  
  
Zero used to be the leader of the 17th Unit, and I was under him. But then, he sacrificed himself during the first revolt, and only to return after I gathered up his parts, and fought again Sigma with him. After which, the Maverick Hunters gave him a Special Unit 0 for his actions done. As the years go by, both of us became very close friends, and that is what made us successful in our every battle.  
  
The one thing I don't like of wars is many innocent lives were jeopardized, and many were killed. One of the many innocents that got trapped in the war are Dr. Doppler, Middy, Colonel, Iris and General. I feel down because these great people were meant to die in the Maverick Wars. Although I don't know much about Iris since Double was my navigator back then, I had heard about her a lot from Zero. What keeps me wondering is that everytime Zero and I would meet, one thing that will never leave the conversation is Iris. And I can't imagine the pain Zero had when Iris died, along with the Repliforce Station. I think Zero had feelings for her.  
  
There is something that Zero keeps telling me after the incident. "X, if you feel something for a girl the way I feel for Iris, don't waste your breath looking at her. Talk to her because you will not know if she will become your enemy the next day." I think that left a pawprint in my mind. The question is, will I ever feel that way about a girl?  
  
Right now, I'm just sitting in the lobby, thinking. I've gone through hell, but now, I'm confused. There is no Maverick uprising, and still that Maverick Hunters are busy as ever, taking up new recruits and training them. And speaking of new recruits, an unknown recruit approached me.  
  
"Commander X? Signas wants you and Commander Zero in the office."  
  
I thanked the reploid and went my way towards the office. I know Zero was already notified, so I didn't bother coming to the bay to call him. I don't want to be his light saber's target. He's still trying to cool down after the Repliforce incident.  
  
The hallways are quite busy, as usual. But my thoughts are still somewhere else. And I didn't notice that a recruit had bumped me, only after I open my eyes and I was lying on the floor.  
  
"Oh no!" A feminine voice cried. Someone lend me a hand, and I gratefully accepted. When I stand up, I saw a young female reploid with blond hair and blue eyes. Her long hair was rolled up behind her headset, and some of the hair in front served as bangs. Her armor consisted most of pink and black. And she was making quite a scene.  
  
"I'm so sorry!" she cried, bowing low. "I'm hurrying towards Commander Signas' office, but I don't know where I'm going!"  
  
(AN: Uh...don't mind me. I'm speaking nonsense.)  
  
I blinked. "Um, miss, I'm going to Commander Signas' office right now. You might want to come with me, if youi want to."  
  
Her face flushed with relief and then walked beside me. "And by the way, I didn't catch your name." I said. She turned at me.  
  
"My name is Alia. And you are?"  
  
Alia. Well, I guess I can't conceal myself now, now that I know her name. "Just call me X."  
  
She blinked once. Twice. And then suddenly I saw her cheeks turning to the same color as her armor. Pink, I mean! "X? As in Mega Man X?"  
  
"That would be me." I answered, smiling. Alia turned silent, probably at a loss of words. Thankfully, the silence ended because we entered Signas' office.  
  
I saw Signas and Zero already waiting for me. Signas nodded, looked at me, and then at Alia. "Well, then I guess we don't need any more introductions." The high commander started. "X, Zero, Alia here is the new spotter for the 17th Unit and Special Unit 0."  
  
I looked at Alia. No wonder she is blushing furiously! She just met her Unit commander! I blinked at the revelation that she is rather cute, especially when blushing, and my face grew hotter by the second.  
  
Unfortunately, or fortunately, Zero saw my expression and grinned. Yes, that I-know-what's-going-on grin. He flashed a thumbs up at me. Yes, I think this is a great day.  
  
This is better than any dream.  
  
~~  
  
Mai: I'm at a loss of words. I think I'll continue this, if I had good reviews. I'm out, bye bye! 


End file.
